This invention relates generally to a system for receiving, at random, discrete articles from a source, while simultaneously discharging therefrom, sequentially, the discrete articles at a constant rate of feed. More particularly, the invention includes a system having a rotary magazine or turret assembly for receiving discrete articles advanced thereto at random by a operator, temporarily storing the articles within the rotary magazine and subsequently feeding sequentially the articles therefrom at a constant rate and/or in timed relation with other processing or packaging equipment.
The system is of particular importance where articles are to be directed to a loading station of an article packaging machine operating at a constant rate of feed, as disclosed, for example, in copending U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 908,231 filed May 22, 1978 of J. Frank King, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Although the invention will be described in conjunction with a constant supply or advancement of articles, particularly hosiery articles such as pantyhose garments, to a packaging machine, the invention may have general application in the handling and/or packaging of various other articles, particularly where it is desirable to direct randomly fed articles to a machine at a constant rate of feed.
Briefly, an operator randomly positions, sequentially, pantyhose garments adjacent the opening of a fluid conveyor. Air currents convey each garment through a loading conduit which is displaceable to present each garment to an empty receiver or cylinder of a plurality of storage cylinders defining a storage magazine.
The storage cylinders defining the magazine are arranged in generally parallel, side-by-side relation for rotation about a common axis. The exit end of the loading conduit is capable of displacement within an arc of approximately 300 degrees relative to the magazine to present a garment to an empty storage cylinder. The magazine preferably is driven at a constant rate of speed in timed relation with an associated packaging or other selected machine, and when an operator feeds the garments to the end of the loading tube and subsequently to the storage cylinders of the magazine at a rate faster than the garments are fed from the storage cylinders to a packaging machine, the displaceable loading tube swings through an arc in a direction counter to the direction of rotation of the magazine. The constantly rotating magazine sequentially presents each individual storage cylinder in alignment with a discharge tube where an air pressure differential directs the garment from the storage cylinder, through the discharge tube.
The constant rate of feed of the garments of the magazine through the discharge tube into a packaging machine must correspond to the rate of garment packaging by the packaging machine in order to prevent the possibility of the packaging machine forming a container package without a garment therein. For example, if the packaging machine is capable of packaging sixty garments per minute, a corresponding number of garments must be removed from the magazine and directed through the discharge tube to a loading station where the garments are sequentially directed to article receiving members on the packaging machine. Consequently, an operator must feed an average of sixty garments per minute to the fluid conveyor opening, although the operator may feed the garments at widely vary rates.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a system for receiving sequentially randomly fed articles, temporarily storing the articles, and discharging the articles sequentially at a constant rate of feed to a processing apparatus.
Another object of the invention is a provision of a system for insuring the desired feeding of articles to a packaging apparatus while eliminating significant control by an operator.
A further object of the invention is the provision of the reliable, durable and economical system for advancing articles in a controlled manner to a processing machine.